BAPER SERIES
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: "Tadi perasaan udah Mark bilangin deh. Udah tau Taeyong hyung itu baperan, eh malah dibikin baper." [ Jaeyong ] [ Yuten, Johnsol, Markhyuck ] [ NCT ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong, Yuta x Ten, Johnny x Hansol, Mark x Donghyuck ]


Tittle: BAPER.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Komedi garing

Pair: JaeYong, YuTen (Slight), JohnSol (Slight), MarkHyuk (Slight).

Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Mark Lee, Nakamoto Yuta, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Johnny Seo, and Ji Hansol, Donghyuck, and other.

Diclaimer: Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, Tuhan YME, dan orang tua mereka. **Tapi ff ini milikku! Hasil ide-ide di otak gua! Jika ada kesamaan, cuma suatu kebetulan!**

Warning: YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, garing, **NCT! Chibi,** bahasa ff ini **sengaja** dibikin enggak baku. **  
**

Author: Vava

a/n: Ini selingan ff Jaeyong ku yang satunya ya~ anggep aja ucapan terima kasih karena responnya bagus :') **Spesial thanks** buat penghuni grub JaeYong. Sekarang males nyebutin nama kalian di ff, bukan apa-apa sih. Tapi member nya 41 masa iya disebutin semua? :v ntar yang ada cuma nambahin word kekeke~

* * *

"Taeyong~! Ayo berangkat!"

Sebuah teriakan dalam bahasa Jepang terdengar dari depan pintu rumah Taeyong.

"Taeyong, ayo cepat keluar! Nanti Ten sayangku nunggu lama!" Teriakan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih frustasi.

Kepala bersurai cokelat terlihat menyembul dari jendela kamar di lantai dua. "Iya Yuta bawel! Pakai bahasa Korea dong! Kamu 'kan lagi ada di Seoul, bukan di Osaka!"

Bocah Jepang yang dipanggil Yuta tadi cemberut. "Kamu sih, lama!"

"IYA BENTAR!" Taeyong menjawab lagi dengan sewot.

Yuta menggerutu. Tidak biasa nya teman manisnya ini terlambat. Biasanya ketika Yuta sampai di rumah Taeyong, bocah manis itu sudah siap dengan sepeda berwarna merah yang dinaikinya, bersiap berangkat. Entah kenapa hari ini Taeyong berbeda sekali.

Perhatian Yuta terfokus pada pintu rumah yang terbuka, berharap jika yang keluar itu Taeyong.

Namun harapannya pupus sudah ketika yang keluar malah bocah bertampilan swag.

"A~yo! Yuta hyung! Menunggu Taeyong hyung?" Bocah itu menyapa dan mendekati Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk. "Heh bocah, kakakmu kenapa sih? Tumben lama banget. Kasian ayang bebebku nunggu lama."

"Mark enggak tau, hyung." Bocah itu mengangkat pundaknya sekilas. "Kayaknya kemarin Taeyong hyung ngerjain PR sampai larut malam. Jangan panggil Mark 'bocah' dong hyung! Mark udah gede!"

Yuta mendadak pusing ketika tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Ia menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras. "YA AMPUN AKU LUPA ADA PR!"

"Keasikan chat sama Ten hyung sih," Mark nyinyir.

"Heh bocah! Enggak usah ikut campur!"

"Heh?" Mark menatap Yuta tidak percaya. "Mark salah apa?"

"Pokoknya yang bocah itu selalu salah." Yuta menatap Mark malas. "Entar liat PR nya Taeyong aja deh,"

"Enggak jantan, PR aja liat punya temen." Mark membalas ucapan Yuta, kelihatannya dendam.

"Daripada kamu, yang suka sama Donghyuck tapi enggak nembak-nembak?"

Rasanya hati Mark seperti terlindas mobil pemadam kebakaran waktu Yuta ngomong fakta yang satu itu.

"YUTA HYUNG JAHAT BANGET YA SAMA MARK!"

Dan bocah swag itu menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya secepat kilat.

"Makanya! Bocah kelas empat SD belajar yang bener dulu, baru siapin mental!" Yuta balas berteriak kearah Mark yang semakin menjauh.

"Inget kelas dong, kamu juga masih kelas enam SD." Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul disamping Yuta, sudah menaiki sepedanya.

"Biarin," Yuta cemberut lagi. "Lagian jadi bocah cerewet banget sih."

"Kamu ganggu adikku lagi, nanti aku enggak ngajak kamu daki gunung bareng Ten lagi loh," Ancam Taeyong.

"E-eh, canda doang kok~ H-hehe," Yuta ketawa garing, garing banget.

Taeyong mengayuh sepedanya. "Yaudah, ayo berangkat!"

"Oke!" Yuta juga mengikuti Taeyong, mengayuh sepeda berwarna biru nya dibelakang Taeyong. "Eh tapi, entar aku liat PR mu ya!"

"YUTAAAAAAAA! ENGGAK AKU ENGGAK MAU!" Taeyong teriak dengan lebaynya.

"TAEYONG KOK GITU SIH?!" Yuta bales teriak lebih lebay. "TERUS APA GUNANYA YUTA SEKELAS SAMA ORANG JENIUS KAYAK KAMU?!"

* * *

Taeyong yang sedang berada di kantin menatap malas Yuta dan Ten yang sedang pacaran di pojokan kantin. Maklum, lagi kasmaran.

Bukannya Taeyong iri atau cemburu, tapi apa asiknya pacaran di kantin? Yang ada malah diliatin sinis sama ibu-ibu kantin karena nggak bayar-bayar makanannya, udah gitu enggak pindah-pindah pula. Enggak tau banget sih kalo kantin lagi rame, 'kan yang mau duduk juga banyak..

Berkali-kali Taeyong ngasih saran ke mereka berdua, kalo pacaran di tempat yang agak berkelas dikit, eh malah diketawain sama mereka berdua. Mereka ngira Taeyong iri karena emang dia lagi jomblo.

Taeyong bukannya enggak laku, tapi emang enggak pengen pacaran dulu kok. Fokus ujian...

Iya, Taeyong mau fokus ujian...

Beneran fokus ujian...

Tapi pasangan kekasih yang keliatan romantis kapapun dan dimanapun itu tetep aja ngira Taeyong iri. Mereka malah bilang kalo itu alasan mainstream anak-anak yang mau ujian.

Terserah lah ya, lagian kalo Yuta-Ten yang ngejek enggak bakalan bisa dilawan.

"Halo hyung~!"

Suara cempreng menyapa indra pendengaran Taeyong.

"Bocah ngapain kesini?"

Mark langsung menekuk mukanya. "Mark 'kan juga sekolah sini, hyung! Suka banget sih kakak kelas disini manggil Mark 'bocah'?"

"Oh iya hyung lupa," Taeyong cengengesan. "Perasaan baru kemarin kamu nangis di halaman TK gara-gara ditinggal hyung. Ingus mu meler-meler juga waktu itu."

"Terserah ya, emang semua hyung yang Mark kenal suka banget nistain Mark." Mark mendudukkan dirinya di samping kakaknya. Tangannya merebut sumpit Taeyong dan memakan ramyun kakaknya.

"Eh serius, kamu ngapain disini?" Taeyong mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulut adiknya yang kotor dengan kasih sayang.

"Tadi nyariin Donghyuck enggak ketemu, yaudah nyamperin hyung aja."

"Cie adik hyung udah gede. Serius loh Mark, perasaan baru kemarin kamu minta dibersihin ingusmu."

Untung Mark kuat...

"Kenapa jadi bahas ingus, hyung?" Mark menyeruput jus mangga Taeyong. "Eh hyung, Mark ada temen baru dikelas. Dia pindahan dari Amerika, hyung!"

Taeyong terlihat tidak peduli. "Terus?"

"Gila hyung, orangnya ganteng banget! Walaupun Mark enggak mau ngakuin hal ini, tapi dia beneran ganteng, hyung!"

"Terus?"

"Ya mungkin hyung mau ngambil dia."

Siapa yang ngajarin Mark bahasa kayak gini?

"Sorry, enggak doyan berondong."

Mark mati gaya seketika. "Yah, udah baik gini mau nyariin hyung pacar! Liat dulu orangnya kek hyung!"

"Nggak doyan berondong, Mark."

"Ah masa? Hati-hati ya kalau ketemu dia. Beneran ganteng loh, jangan baper kalo ketemu dia. Hehe,"

"NGGAK DONG!" Lah, kenapa Taeyong malah sewot?

"Mark inget kalau hyung orangnya baperan." Dan Mark pergi meninggalkan Taeyong begitu saja.

"MARK, MAKANAN SAMA MINUMAN HYUNG KAMU HABISIN GINI! BAYAR DONG!"

* * *

Lagi, Taeyong dibuat pusing dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadwal pulangnya jadi terlambat gara-gara dicegat temen sekelasnya, maksa Taeyong ngeluarin buku catatan miliknya. Tadi pagi, semua temen sekelasnya nyalin massal PR nya. Sekarang, empat teman sekelas Taeyong mau nyalin catetan pelajaran hari ini.

Sumpah, Taeyong heran sama temen sekelasnya. Apalagi kejadian tadi pagi. Ya masa sekelas yang inget kalau ada PR cuma Taeyong doang?

"Aku nggak habis pikir sama kalian," Aura emak-emak yang suka ngoceh keluar dari tubuh Taeyong setelah sekian lama berdiri didalam kelas, nungguin temennya nyalin catetan. "Kalian ini seharusnya waktu di kelas merhatiin pelajaran, bukan pacaran."

"Berisik." Johnny, temen kelasnya yang ikutan nyalin catetannya Taeyong menyahut.

Yuta malah ikutan bicara. "Nah, aku bilang tadi apa? 'Kan ada Taeyong yang bisa dipergunakan."

Ten menatap Taeyong, lalu tersenyum manis. "Bentar kok, kamu keliling sekolah atau makan di kantin dulu aja enggak papa."

"Iya, Tae. Entar kita balikin kok~" Hansol juga tersenyum kearah Taeyong.

Taeyong cemberut. Dia itu pengennya langsung pulang, terus belajar atau tidur gitu, bukan disekolahan enggak jelas gini.

"Eh-eh! Taeyong tau enggak, tadi Hansol liat buku rumus matematika sama buku sains baru loh di perpustakaan~" Johnny tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada mendayu. "Iya 'kan, sayang?"

Hansol mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Sibuk menyalin.

Sedangkan mata Taeyong berbinar-binar. "Beneran? Aku ke perpus dulu deh! Baii~"

"Bai~"

Dua pasangan kekasih yang romantis itu sibuk dadah-dadah ke Taeyong yang berlari keluar kelas. Jelas sekali tujuan utama si jenius itu ke perpustakaan. Jauh didalam lubuk hati, empat orang yang masih didalam kelas itu berkata 'IYA, UDAH KAMU KE PERPUS AJA. BUKU NYA BIAR DI BAWA PULANG TRUS ENTAR DI FOTOCOPY AJA. MALES NYALIN.'

* * *

Taeyong tersenyum kearah pejaga perpustakaan, lalu langsung menuju rak buku pelajaran. Ia mendongak, memang sih buku di rak atas keliatan baru, masih bagus semua. Tapi kenapa harus di rak atas? Kenapa juga Hansol sama Johnny enggak bilang kalau bukunya di rak atas? Itukah yang namanya sahabat, sampai lupa kalau bentuk tubuh Taeyong jelas-jelas mungil dibanding teman yang lain?

"Kenapa Johnny enggak bilang sama aku kalau di rak atas, hueeeee~"

Tuh 'kan, Taeyong akhirnya cuma loncat-loncat enggak jelas karena pengen dapet buku di rak atas.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terjulur mengambil buku sains yang diinginkan Taeyong.

"Di seragamnya sih ada tulisan kalau anak kelas enam," Pemilik tangan itu bersuara dibelakang Taeyong. "Tapi bodinya kayak anak kelas satu."

Taeyong menoleh, menemukan sosok tinggi yang di seragamnya terdapat tanda bahwa ia anak kelas empat.

"HEH! JADI ADIK KELAS YANG SOPAN DONG! MENTANG-MENTANG KAMU JAUH LEBIH TINGGI DARI AKU, TETEP AJA KAMU ADIK KELAS!"

"Nih," Anak kelas enam itu memilih teriakan cempreng Taeyong dan memberikan buku yang dari tadi diinginkan Taeyong. "Oh iya. Aku anak pindahan, namaku Jung Jaehyun. Panggil aja 'cogan', 'ganteng', kalau bisa malah panggil 'sayang'. Hehe,"

"Oh, si Amerika itu?" Taeyong berbicara sambil menampar pipi Jaehyun.

Walaupun enggak paham, Jaehyun mengangguk, merasa dirinya juga orang Amerika walau hanya untuk beberapa tahun sambil ngelus pipi yang habis ditampar Taeyong.

"sekelas sama Mark Lee ya? Itu adikku, dia udah ngasih tau kalau ada anak pindahan."

Jaehyun mengangguk lagi. "Ini Taeyong hyung ya? Wah, berarti Mark enggak bohong waktu cerita kalau dia punya kakak yang cantik banget, imut, dan manis pula."

Pipi Taeyong memerah, apalagi saat ia menyadari kalau adik kelas didepannya ini beneran ganteng. Kayaknya Mark juga enggak bohong sama dia.

"Eh pipi hyung merah tuh. Sini Jaehyun cium dulu, biar enggak merah. Eh, atau nanti malah tambah merah? Hehe."

Satu tamparan lagi dilayangkan oleh Taeyong. "BARU BOCAH GITU DARI TADI UDAH BERANI NGOMONG YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK!"

"Duh, cantik banget sih kalau lagi marah,"

Baper~

Taeyong baper~

Taeyong baper berat~

Baru saja Taeyong mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar pipi Jaehyun lagi, tangannya ditahan oleh Jaehyun di udara. Bocah kelas empat tapi mempunyai aura oppa itu tersenyum licik.

"Cantik, sini jadi pacar Jaehyun aja."

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Seorang siswa yang dari tadi mengintip ke dalam perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya mengintip moment si anak pindahan dan kakaknya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit miris karena Jaehyun ditampar lagi oleh Taeyong. "Tadi perasaan udah Mark bilangin deh. Udah tau Taeyong hyung itu baperan, eh malah dibikin baper."

Mark melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan. "Yaudah deh, mau kerumah Donghyuk dulu. Barangkali disana ada mental buat nembak dia,"

* * *

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas dengan wajah cemberut. Anak baru di sekolahan kok udah enggak sopan gitu sih? 'Kan tetep aja Taeyong kakak kelas?! Mentang-mentang tinggi..

Sampai dikelasnya, Taeyong terdiam kaku didepan pintu. "LOH, KOK GINI?" Ia masuk ke kelasnya, memastikan jika kelas itu sudah kosong. "KOK UDAH ENGGAK ADA?"

"Aku tadi barusan liat empat anak yang pakai seragam kelas enam pergi keluar sekolah sambil cengengesan," Sebuah suara muncul didepan kelas Taeyong. "Ada buku tulis juga ditangan salah satu kakak kelas yang wajahnya kayak orang Jepang."

Taeyong reflek menoleh, mendapati Jaehyun ada didepan kelasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu yang terbuka. "KAMU! KAMU KENAPA BISA TAU KELAS KU DISINI?"

Jaehyun mengangkat pundaknya sekilas. "Niatnya sih mau pulang, soalnya tiba-tiba Mark juga ngilang. Tapi denger suara teriak kayak anak cewek di kelas ini, ya aku kesini deh."

"TERIAKAN KU MANLY TAU!" Taeyong berteriak sewot, enggak menyadari kalau teriakannya bener-bener cempreng kayak cewek. "Eh bentar, kamu sama Mark?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Tadinya,"

Taeyong kembali fokus ke masalah buku catatannya. "Argh, aku enggak bakalan minjemin catatanku ke mereka berempat lagi."

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Udah mau ditutup tuh, gerbang sekolahnya."

"KAMU SIAPA? BERANI BANGET NYURUH-NYURUH AKU!"

"Orang ganteng."

"Bocah ganteng sih iya!" Taeyong buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat ia keceplosan. "Maksudku, percuma ganteng kalau masih bocah!"

Taeyong berubah panik ketika bocah kelas empat itu malah tertawa renyah dan menatap matanya.

Taeyong mendekati Jaehyun, bersiap menamparnya lagi. "Kenapa kamu ketawa?"

"Hyung cantik banget sih,"

'Baru anak kelas empat SD aja udah pinter banget sih bikin baper orang? T.T' Taeyong meraung-raung dalam hati.

"Ah udah, aku mau pulang." Anak kelas enam SD itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, berjalan di lorong sekolah. Namun saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Taeyong menoleh ke belakang. "Yah! Bocah! Kamu kok ngikutin hyung lagi sih?"

Jaehyun tersenyum manis, "Apa salahnya ngikutin kakak kelas yang cantiknya minta ampun?"

Baper~~~

Taeyong menyadari jika pipinya menghangat.

"Lagian ya hyung, jalan ke gerbang sekolah 'kan cuma lewat sini." Jaehyun tersenyum jahil, "Gara-gara kegantengannya Jaehyun, hyung mendadak hilang ingatan ya?"

Taeyong menatap malas dan berjalan lagi. "Terserah kamu, Jae."

"Cie~ hyung mulai sadar kalau aku ganteng ya?"

Baru saja Taeyong akan menampik kalimat Jaehyun barusan, ponsel si kantong seragamnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan baru dari Yuta yang isinya:

'Tae, maaf ya, kita terpaksa ninggal kamu. Kita males nyalin catatannya, makanya kita bawa pulang trus nantinya di fotocopy hehe. Jangan marah ya, entar cantiknya ilang. Yuta enggak mau punya temen jelek. Oh iya, besok aku enggak bisa berangkat sekolah bareng kamu, maaf ya. Ban sepeda ku kempes mendadak.'

"YUTA SIALAN, HUWEEEEEE!"

"Ada apa sih hyung?" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong heran. "Perasaan dari tadi uring-uringan mulu. PMS ya?"

"PMS pantatmu," Taeyong berkata ketus. "Buku catatanku yang tadinya disalin sama temenku, malah dibawa pulang. Sialan, mereka emang gitu kelakuannya."

Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kalo hyung udah tau bakalan gini, kenapa dipinjemin?"

"Ya kasihan lah Jae," Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti dengan Jaehyun yang masih menatap wajah cantik Taeyong. "Tahun ini kan kelas enam ujian."

"Ini 'kan juga masih minggu pertama masuk, hyung." Jaehyun menatap tidak mengerti. "Trus apa hubungannya sama ujian?"

"Tetep aja, harus nyiapin materi dari awal!" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun galak. "Apa hubungannya sama ujian? Ya catatan pelajaran itu 'kan salah satu materi ujian! Ganteng boleh, bego jangan!"

Bukannya marah karena dikatain bego, Jaehyun malah menyeringai. "Ganteng boleh, bego jangan? Kalau jadi pacar hyung boleh enggak?"

Tamparan lagi-lagi dilayangkan ke pipi Jaehyun.

* * *

TBC xD


End file.
